2 Secrets Halloween Special Vampire Princess
by Wolfie Wolftail
Summary: Halloween has finally come; but when Jamie meets a girl who looks like her twin, she finds out it is! I know a bit early, but it's been in my story thing 4ever and I wanted to get on with it. R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Alexandra ran down the large staircase. "Mother!" she called, looking into the green liquid in the family cauldron. "Alexandra! What's wrong?" her mother came to her side and gasped when she saw what was in the cauldron. It was an image of Alexandra, but she was wearing a green t-shirt with a black "T" on it. The image was also standing next to a spikey-haired boy with an orange shirt and a black "S" on it. "Alexandra?" her mother asked. "N-no!" Alexandra gulped. Then, the image morphed into the all too familiar face of Brendan, the family cauldron keeper. "The image in which you see is not our very own Alexandra, but a girl of a blood path similar, and features far too familiar," Brendon said. Alexandra hated Brendon's riddles but this one frightened her. It frighted her because the image of "Alexandra" wasn't the same race as her. The image wasn't a vampire...

_Meanwhile.._

"So what are you being for Halloween?" Zak asked his BFF Jamie. "A vampiress," she replied. "Cool, I'm being a werewolf." It was about four days until Halloween, and Jamie was at Zak's house. Fisk and Fiskita were somewhere in the woods. The pair were sitting in front of the TV, Jamie so bored, she was drooling. Zak held the remote and flipped the channels, subconsiously. Jamie sucked up her drool before it could fall on her shirt. "Well that was lady-like."

"Who said girls had to be lady-like?!"

"Hey, I love this movie!" Zak said flipping back three channels. It was about twins who were seperated at birth, one from England, one from California. "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if we had long lost twins?"

"No, 'cause mine's evil."

"Not like a doppleganger, you dim-wit! Like in the movie."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess."

"Hmm, a twin of my own..." Jamie sighed as she rested her head on Zak's shoulder, falling into a deep sleep. Zak wrapped his arm around her. "You just keep dreaming, Jamie. Keep dreaming..."


	2. The Twin

Chapter 1

The Twin

* * *

Jamie walked outside. It sure was a nice day. Cold, but nice. There was a girl crossing the street. A car came down the street, not noticing the girl. "Watch out!" Jamie called. The girl stopped and looked at her, just as the car crashed into her. Jamie gasped and ran to the girl. "Are you ok?" she said. The girl got up and brushed herself off. "I'm fine-woah!"

"What?"

"Nothing, just...you remind me of someone," the girl said. "You live around here? I'm Jamie," Jamie said. "I'm Alexandra," the girl replied. "Is it alright if I call you Alex? Hey, come inside. It's a bit cold out," Jamie led Alex into her house. "Who's this, Jamie?" her mother, Emily, asked. "This is Alex. She just got hit by one of those text-and-drive people," Jamie said. "Oh dear! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, thank you. But I am a bit hungry."

"Sure! What'll it be?"

"If you have meat of any kind, that'd be good."

"Meat?" Jamie said. "Of course! We have some hot dogs," Emily said. "That's fine," Alex said. Emily was acting very strange; as if she'd known Alex all her life.

_Later..._

"So, Alex; when's your birthday?" Jamie said. "March 14," she said. Jamie gaped. "My birthday is March 14! You look just like-and I look just like...woah," Jamie was really creeped out. "Is your favorite color blue?"

"Yes."

"Is your favorite food pizza?"

"Who's isn't?"

"Is your favorite singer Taylor Swift?"

"Duh! She's like, so awesome!"

Jamie and Alex were like birds of a feather...like twins. "Not to be nosy and all, but...are you adopted?"

"Yes. It doesn't bother me though. I love my parents just the same," Alex said. "Ok, now I'm creeped out. We have the same birthday, favorite color, favorite food, and you're adopted."

"So?"

"Alex, we might be twins! We have the same nose, eyes, ears, hair; I wouldn't be surprised if my mom knew you her whole life!" Then Emily came in. "Mom, is Alex my long lost twin?" Jamie said. "No...yes," she said. "How?"

"Well...When we found out I was having twins, we were as happy as any parent. But one of you was very sick. We couldn't manage one sick and one healthy, so we gave one up...Jamie; you were the sick one. We gave away Alex because she didn't need as much constant care as you did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." Emily said. Then, Zak walked in. "Hey, Jamie."

"Hi, Zak I have a twin!"

"Ha ha very funny."

"Seriously. Alex is my twin. Even ask Mom," Jamie said. Then, Zak realized how alike they were. "Holy crap, Jamie!" he said. "I know!" 'Wait till they find out who I really am,' Alex thought. "I really should get going," she said. "What!? But I just found you! Mom, can see stay please? Just for tonight," Jamie pleaded. "Why would I make my daughter leave?" Emily said. "Yes! Come on Alex! I'll lend you a pair of pajamas and you can sleep in my room!" Jamie and Alex ran upstairs.


End file.
